Position-measuring devices which operate according to the inductive measuring principle have a scale having an inductively scannable graduation. The graduation includes a sequence of electrically conductive graduation elements spaced apart from one another. In the measurement mode, the graduation is scanned by a scanning unit, which has at least one excitation winding and one scanning winding. An excitation current impressed on the excitation winding generates a time-changing electromagnetic excitation field, which is influenced as a function of position by the array of graduation elements, and, as a result, a position-dependent scanning signal is induced in the associated scanning winding.